


Red Sins

by Carol_13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Consensual Drug Use, References to Drugs, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carol_13/pseuds/Carol_13
Summary: An illegal network of prostitution, drugs, and abuse are protected by the law in Seoul and in other places.EXO is part of this.After a girl is found dead Sehun must keep her best friend as far from the truth as possible.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT - THIS FANFICTION HAPPENS IN THE SAME UNIVERSE OF MY OTHER FANFIC WITH CHANYEOL (BLACK SINS) BUT YOU DON'T NEED TO READ THE TWO TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY. YOU CAN ONLY READ THIS IF YOU WANT, OR YOU CAN READ JUST BLACK SINS IF YOU WANT. (OR YOU CAN READ BOTH)
> 
> \- This story is no based on real-life events.
> 
> \- The main character from EXO in this story is Sehun.
> 
> \- English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I make mistakes.

The noise of the thunders began little by little and suddenly the heavy rain was falling steadily on the roofs of the suburban Seoul houses. Nobody on the streets, at least not with the weather like this.

The rain drowned out the noise of the heels that Choi Minah wore that night when she entered her home. The clock on the wall said 3:47 in the morning, she was supposed to go straight to bed, but the electric current in her thoughts wouldn't let her. Since when did she let herself be overcome by tears? Since when did she become so weak? Maybe this was who she was supposed to be, maybe that face with smudged makeup, messy hair and a guilty conscience was the life she would always have. But was that what she wanted?

Everything that she dreamed about now was shattered.

When you make mistakes you have two options: try to fix them by telling the truth or try to run away so you never have to pay for them. Choi Minah in the middle of a Friday night chose both options.

After writing carefully on a sheet of paper with the best version of her handwriting, Choi Minah walked slowly to the bathroom, closed the door behind her, and killed herself.


	2. Trouble

The night was almost coming to an end. It was already four in the morning and everything needed to be back to normal before the start of the day. 

Everyone that works in the club knows about this and they were starting to kindly ask their "costumers" to leave. The ones that they needed to ask to leave were the ones that had never been there before.

Looking through the window while the little drops of rain keep falling down were a person waiting to greet their honor guest of the night. This wasn't common but they had some exceptions. 

After going down the hallway and passing some close doors the persons stop it in the one he knew that wasn't empty, but he was taken by surprise when the door was open. No one was there. 

"Maybe he decided to go home early" It was what he thought but still this was odd. Joo-won, the police officer never went home early before. 

Keeping his way to the end of the hallway he started to go down the stairs to the first floor and see what happened. Maybe the police officer's wife called and he had to end his fun earlier than he planned.

— I was thinking you would never show up - A voice in one of the tables was heard saying this out loud.

— And I was thinking you were already at home sleeping - He answered. Well, he was right, Joo-won never goes home early.

Coming closer to the table he greeted the man formally. He was being polite, keeping his ally closer just to be sure that everything was safe or to be more clear: To be sure his business was safe.

— So, did you enjoy your company this night officer?

— It's a good thing that you ask that. I think you have to keep track more precisely of who you put here to work. I had some problems today. - Joo-won said in a very serious tone. It was just the two of them in the table but he was well aware that the place still had some people inside that could listen. But he didn't care about it. Why would he care about the way he speaks if at the end of the day he was one of the ones that keep this place still up by protecting it?

— What kind of problems sir? - The man in front of Joo-won was calm and wasn't showing any indications that he was angry or anything like that.

— The girl that you gave me. The bitch found out who I was. I think this is a really big problem, but I'm sure that your men are gonna punish her the way that bad sluts deserve. Maybe they already did this. I brought here almost 3 AM so I think the work is already done.

— I'm the one who runs this place officer Joo-won. Don't expect that my men follow what you think is right. - Joo-won just kept looking back at the man in front of him waiting for him to be intimidated by his glare but this never happened.

— I'm gonna take the steps to clear this situation and I will let you know when I'm done.

Joo-won just commented on something about the fact that he would demand an explanation of the call if it delays occurring.

Finally, the police officer was gone, but now he needed to know who was the girl that Joo-Won was talking about. At that moment he hated himself for not being at the club earlier that night. One of his men would know who the girl was. He was not terrified of it, it was not the first time that one of the girls had discovered the identity of his clients. He knew exactly how to handle the situation, but at the same time, he was not going to sit back and let things happen.

Before he had a chance to call one of his men he looked around the place for two seconds. For a moment he thought his eyes were hallucinating from lack of sleep, but as he walked towards the first table that was to the left of the club he knew it was very real. 

— What are you doing here? - His voice was filled with irritation.

— Hey, you need to calm down, we've been here since before 2 AM just having fun, and then all of sudden the officer came here and said that he gave Choi Minah to one of your men. He said she was useless and that she just screams for help and he was sick of it. I thought that you weren't giving her to everyone easy this way, I mean, She's one of the new girls. 

— What? Who the fuck gave her to him? How many times have I ... - He was interrupted abruptly 

— We know the rules - One of the men sitting around the table paused laughing a little - Mr. Black.

He had to take a deep breath. They were testing their patience. They knew that he hated that name, even though all his collaborators called him that when it came to their illegal business. It was a false name, of course, made to hide his real identity. Everyone in that place had fake names except the customers. After all, how could he blackmail people who he doesn't even know the real names? If they wanted nice, young girls to fuck they had to give their real identity.

— Exactly. We know the rules and we don't even work here anymore. One of your men probably take the lead and gave her to him. 

Trying to stay calm Mr. Black took a deep breath

— Where is she? - He asked looking to the four men in front of him.

—We don't know. Seriously, we thought you agreed with everything because the officer looked very confident when he got here. 

— I talked to Chin Mae and he said he would take her to her home. She is safe and will not tell anyone what happened if that is your concern. - One of the four men suddenly spoke and the other three looked surprised.

\- You did what? Are you crazy? Did she see you? - Mr. Black was the first to speak while the other three were still surprised. They hadn't even seen it when their friend went to talk to Chin Mae, one of the club's trusted drivers. 

— Of course not. - He replied with an obvious expression. 

— Great, you did a good thing. Choi Minah won't say anything. And for the three of you, keep your eyes open with the new boys. 

— I knew we were going to be babysitters. I knew it. 

— No complaints Mr. Pink. — The one on the left said imitating a cute voice and laughing at the same time.

— I know that I already said this, but I'm gonna say it again: I hate these fucking fake names.

Mr. Black just rolled his eyes. It was not possible that he really trusted these idiots. 

— And you. - He pointed to the one who had spoken to Chin Mae. — I have a job tomorrow for you. You will go to Choi Minah's house and ... 

— What? How out of nowhere I will show up at her house? 

— Don't worry, if she is really thinking about telling someone she will tell the first person who appears in front of her. And that person will be you. After all, she would never suspect you Sehun. 

After this Sehun kept an even more serious expression. Baekhyun could be right to complain about the fake names. He also hated them for being totally ridiculous. But here, while he was in this kind of place doing the kind of things they did, the thing he hated the most was being called by his real name.


	3. Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Suicide mention and just brief description of it.

With the sun shining brightly on her face Yuna lowered the brim of her black cap a little more and adjusted her mask. She was walking fast, but not fast enough for other people to notice her. The day was beautiful, even after all the rain that occurred during the night.

Yuna lives in the SM Entertainment dorms. They weren't the best places to live, but at least she didn't have to share a room with absolutely anyone, not even with her bandmates. After reading the message she received from Choi Minah during the night, she was a little curious to know what her friend wanted to talk about, especially due to the fact that they had been apart for a while. Yuna saw the message at five in the morning, it had been sent a little after four. She decided to answer because she thought Choi Minah was still awake, but she received no answer. This made her even more curious.

Looking on the phone, she saw that it was still 7:20. It was early.

She ran a little as she turned on the last street before reaching her destination. She would never understand why idols who had a chance to live alone chose the most hidden places in the world. They were famous after all, why hide? In spite of this, this distant place matched Choi Minah's personality and Yuna would never criticize her because of this.

Yuna arrived in front of the big gate ready to call Choi Minah and say that she was already there, but found a small opening in the gate indicating that it was open. The girl looked around quickly, already reaching for her cell phone and dialing her friend's number but not getting any answer. For a few seconds, she pondered what to do.

"Choi Minah is crazy. How could she leave the gate like this?" Yuna thought as she looked around again, making sure of her surroundings.

Yuna passed through the wide yard seeing that everything was calm. Isn't it supposed to have security guards in the house? Someone, to receive whoever arrives?

Arriving in front of the main door Yuna remembered that in the message her friend said that she should enter through the back door and this was exactly what Yuna did. The door was open. Yuna was still surprised by the fact that there was no one to take care of the surroundings even with the gate and door open.

"Choi Minah was really serious when she said she wanted some peace," Yuna thought, remembering the conversation the two had when Choi Minah had the opportunity to leave the company's dormitories and have her own house.

After entering the house and calling for Choi Minah Yuna walked through the living room and kitchen. The house wasn't big. No one would say that a Kpop singer lived there which made everything even stranger.

Yuna felt like she was invading someone else's privacy, but she kept walking around the room. He saw that the place was very clean. On top of the coffee table that was right in front of the sofa, a pen was perfectly aligned with a piece of paper on the side that when getting closer Yuna realized that it was an envelope.

"Hide when you find it"

Yuna read the large, clearly written letters with a strange feeling. She didn't dare touch the paper. She would never touch someone else's things like this.

It seemed that there was no one at home. She decided to call Choi Minah again and jumped at the sound of a cell phone ringing. Still, with the cell phone in her ear, she followed the sound path. It went down the hall and came from the final door. The cell phone was behind that door and Yuna even rolled her eyes for imagining Choi Minah still sleeping in the room.

She opened the door.

It wasn't the bedroom

It was the bathroom.

Choi Minah wasn't sleeping.

Yuna felt her strength leaving her body exactly as if the universe decided that she would fall right there by the horror of the scenario she was witnessing.

Running and trying to revive the body that was already dead Yuna held her friend in her arms screaming in vain her name trying somehow to stop the blood that covered her cut wrists.

A part of Yuna said there was nothing more to be done, yet she continued screaming for help.


	4. Damage part 1

Opening his eyes slowly Sehun swore internally. He had only had two hours of sleep, he was already tired.

Getting up from the bed he was hoping to find the rainy weather as it did all night, but he was surprised when he noticed the intense light coming through the window. The sun was already shining outside, the early morning rain only served to make the temperature rise even more.

The clock on the side of his bed said 9:10 in the morning. Sehun decided that he wouldn't leave the house anytime soon. After all, showing up like that at someone's house early in the morning it was weird, but at the same time the sooner he went the sooner he would get rid of it. He finally decided to use his cell phone while waiting a little while for time to pass.

He should go alone to Choi Minah's house so he wouldn't attract attention and that was a good thing because he hated going out with security around him.

Sehun read Suho's messages saying that Jim informed that they had an important meeting at noon with all the band members. This made Sehun roll his eyes, there were always discussions going on at these meetings. He looked for the message from Jim - one of the band's manager but found nothing. Instead, he found something that made him look twice to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

How could he not have seen this message before?

Choi Minah texted him almost 4:15 in the morning. After leaving the club he didn't check his cell phone anymore, he just went back home after leaving Chanyeol in his apartment. That was the advantage of having been at SM for so long. They all could finally have their own houses, but in reality, what gave them that advantage was not really their career period, but the kind of service they provided for the company.

Still looking at the message on his cell phone Sehun decided to open it and see what it was about. In doing so he had already taken the keys and was walking down the stairs to the first floor, but stopped in the middle of the steps when he read the content of the message.

"It's late, I know, and we haven't talked in a long time, but I need to talk to you. Please come here in the first hour in the morning"

Sehun looked at the clock again and realized that it was definitely not the first hour of the morning, but it was still before 10 so that was fine. Taking a deep breath he turned the keys in his hand with his mind prowling in a mental scenario of what to say and do when Choi Minah decided to tell him the dark scheme that was going on in the Kpop world, at least at that moment he was totally sure that the message from her meant that she wanted to tell someone about it.

In the end, it was true ... She would never suspect him. The two met when Sehun joined the company as a trainee. She was getting ready to debut in the newest girl group, but at the last moment, there were a lot of problems. EXO debuted first and she remained in the shadows of SM for years. Sehun lost the contact he had with her. He knew that all girls who were "forgotten" inside the company in relation to music were not entirely forgotten when it came to other services. When Sehun learned that Choi Minah had become one of these girls he decided to try to get away from her as much as possible, but he still saw her through the company's hallways, after all, she was still a trainee in there, but everything changed when SM decided that she would be the next solo singer. Her debut was a success, and now he ended up seeing her more often on random occasions.

With a well-prepared story in his mind, he continued to go over what he would say to her. The best part was that he wouldn't have to make up a story of why he appeared out of nowhere at her house since he would be there because she asked.

Turning the corner with his most discreet car to not attract attention Sehun was almost thanking SM for putting Choi Minah in that distant house, but his thoughts stopped when he saw the scene going on there.

Slowly stopping the car, he considered turning and leaving. At first, he thought they were fans, but then his brain just went blank when he saw Jim beside the police chief.

— Damn it - Sehun cursed alone in the car when all possible possibilities began to spin in his mind. He stopped the car and managed to focus his gaze on what was going on. There were some people around, clearly from the police. Upon realizing this, it crossed his mind that Choi Minah had decided to tell the police everything.

He knew that they had already noticed his car there, he had no option but to face the facts that were present in front of him. He would end up screwed with all of this.

\- What happened here? - It was the first thing he said as soon as Jim approached him. Now that he was in front of the house he could notice that there were a lot more people than he thought, no cameras or reporters around at least, but as soon as Jim saw him it seemed that the manager's world was ending at that moment.

— What are you doing here, come on - Jim said as he grabbed Sehun's arm trying to push him back as fast as he could back to the car, but the two were interrupted

— Good Morning. I'm Chief Police Officer Joo-won.

Sehun narrowed his eyes slightly. The farce and the theater were really well done. Less than 5 hours ago the two had seen each other and now Sehun would introduce himself to him as a good actor that he had been trained to be.

\- Sir. - Sehun greeted him with a bow. Jim remained at his side visibly confused that Sehun was there.

\- Do you know what happened here? - Joo-won asked taking a step forward pointing to the house.

\- No, I woke up and saw a message from Choi Minah asking me to come here in the morning as soon as possible. - Sehun replied, thanking for the message because otherwise what excuse would he give the police chief for being early in the morning at the girl's house that the policeman was having sex.

Joo-won nodded along with a gesture for Sehun to move a little further away from the house gate. Sehun did this with Jim.

— I don't know how close you were with her, but… - "Lie," Sehun thought automatically. Everything about that man emitted lies.

— … But I need you to stay calm with what I'm going to say now - Sehun continued paying attention until something caught his eyes.

— Yuna… - He spoke quietly as soon as he saw the image of the girl escorted by a policeman into one of the police cars. She was a mess, her face red and her clothes dirty with what looked like blood. That made Sehun panic for a moment and try to get closer, but he was stopped by the policeman who looking in the same direction also saw the girl.

— No, no, you won't get near to her. She's been through a lot.

— Then explain to me what's going on here - Sehun replied in a more altered tone of voice, but still being careful not to be too loud to attract attention.

— Yuna came to visit her friend Choi Minah and found everything strangely empty.

Sehun agreed without even looking at the policeman in the eye. His gaze was fixed on the car standing on the other side of the street. Through the car window, he could see Yuna crying and it made him even more desperate to know what was going on.

— Everything was open so she entered the house and found Choi Minah unconscious in the bathroom. She was already dead. She took her own life.

Sehun slowly looked directly into Joo-won's eyes. His words at that moment seemed to make no sense. They were like an endless puzzle of pieces that didn't fit together. Even though Joo-won repeated everything again it still made no sense

Choi Minah was alive the night before, how could she be dead now? It seemed like a big joke. All he wanted was for the hidden cameras to appear and for Choi Minah to come out laughing saying that everything was a prank. But that didn't happen. She didn't show up laughing.

It wasn't a joke.


	5. Damage part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter is way longer than I originally planned...

On the other side of the street, Yuna's tears were coming out without her having any control. It was a mixture of sadness, and despair because she was feeling her hands and clothes soiled with the red liquid that kept her friend alive and that now instead of running through Choi Minah's veins it was stuck to her skin, constantly reminding her of the scene, the smell, the feeling of having someone you care dead in your arms.

— Stay here. We need to ask permission from the officer to take you to the police station. I don't know how long it will take. - The policeman who seemed to be the oldest there said looking like someone who cared.

With no answer, he walked away. Yuna didn't know how much time had passed, but even so, she dried the tears with her hands quickly even though it was in vain because new tears appeared. She looked through the window to see the same policeman who spoke to her still with other policemen entering the house again. She had time.

With shaking hands, she pulled out the envelope she was keeping tucked in the pocket of her pants.

Looking at the letters "Hide when you find it" she took a deep breath, looked around again to make sure there was no one around and started reading as fast as she could.

"I didn't plan how to start writing, I just know the things that whoever finds this letter should know. I need to apologize first for giving up and for being afraid of what will happen to me if I stay alive. I'm sorry.  
When I started the dream of singing I was sure that everything would work out, but then I saw everyone fulfilling their dream of winning prizes, performing on television, recording songs and I stayed there training for hours and hours without any results. When the great Kim Dak-Kwan offered me an apparently harmless job as a dancer, I accepted. Things were normal, some girls and I danced at night in the Night Out nightclub. It was not an embarrassment for me, after all, we just danced, it was not illegal. First, he said that the club owner was one of his friends in the industry, but after some time I started to see him frequently there with some managers that I used to see in the halls of SM.  
Then he gave me the first slap of many that came after when I refused to dance "privately" to a client. He kept me in the club for a week to learn my lesson, every night I danced I got nothing for it. So he proposed to me the debut. I couldn't refuse, right? It was what I wanted after all I just needed to use myself a little more. Over time private dances became more regular, a client's hand started on my legs after a few tugs in my hair, and when I realized one day I was screaming for help while a disgusting man grabbed me and started to pull off my clothes. I swear I fought with all my strength, but I was weaker than normal for not being allowed to eat properly and I even screamed with all my strength but he continued inside me while I felt the worst pain that a human being can feel: Having not only your body but your soul violated.  
Kim Dak-Kwan kept his promise and I finally got my debut. Being on the top made my body cost more during the night. And for a while, I had a rest. But last night my suspicions were confirmed when the man who bought me for the night was one of the city's police officers. I had already discovered that many idols were involved in this. Almost everyone at YG entertainment is aware of this, companies help each other to keep the business running. But finding out that they are protected by the law has made me lose hope of one day freeing myself from this threatening tyranny. Officer Joo-won knows that I found out about him. I have no doubt that he will find a way to silence me. He can try to do that, but I will not give him that victory. They took my choices, my contact with my family, my body, but they will not be able to take my life. Only I have the right to do that.  
What I am writing is not a request for help or justice. It's a warning. I researched enough to know who inside the companies are part of this internal profit network involving prostitution. I know Yuna, Shinne, EXO, Red Velvet and BTS are not part of that. I think the newbies don't know it either. I wonder if they will ever be corrupted or the girls will be seduced by the system. I hope that whoever can, get out and return home as soon as possible while there is still time. Money, fans, and attention didn't buy my dignity. It won't buy yours either. I know that this letter may not reach its intended destination, but before I close my eyes I will be praying for some higher strength that this letter will reach one of you.  
Yuna and Sehun, please don't give this letter to anyone else. You will be in great danger if you do this. They will not leave you alone. Just get out of SM. I know we've never been close, but you are still the closest I've had to friends. Get out while you have time. This is my last request.

With love and wishing to be forgiven

Choi Minah "

Yuna quickly folded the letter and hid it again. She was breathing heavily. She wanted to get out of the car because it looked like the air was getting thinner inside.

That's exactly what she did, after opening the car door and getting out of it she kept trying to breathe but realized it was in vain. Despite feeling that she was outdoors, her breathing remained irregular.

She was having a panic attack.

With her mind spinning, she caught a glimpse of Jim looking at her across the street, it looked like Sehun was at his side, but she wasn't sure. Was her mind playing tricks on her for reading about Sehun in Choi Minah's letter and now her brain was designing people to scare her?

Her breathing became even more difficult to control when she saw Officer Joo-won approaching her saying something and making gestures that she didn't understand.

He had introduced himself to her when she still had her friend's fresh blood on her hands.

"My God, it's him that Choi Minah was talking about"

Yuna started to feel her stomach ache and an urge to throw up took hold of her. Seeing that Joo-won was now too close she tried to fight, was he taking her to the same place that Choi Minah was abused?

Even though Yuna fought and started to scream attracting everyone's attention, the officer called two more men to help him control the girl who was in an uncontrolled panic.

Still trying to get away Yuna could no longer find a way to be able to breathe normally and to control the urge to vomit.

Before passed out Yuna felt just one thing running through her body: fear.


	6. Sign

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- IMPORTANT: I post another fanfiction in the same universe of this one but with Chanyeol being the main character. BUT you don't have to read both to understand the story.

Sehun paced in the corridor. He was already wondering if time was running out or stopped. He looked at his watch again and realized that he had been waiting in the hall for just 5 minutes.

After he received the news that Choi Minah was dead, things seemed to freeze. It didn't seem real because he had seen her yesterday. Even from afar, she was in the car going home. The moment he saw her in the car he thought she was safe. But she wasn't 

Jim tried to get Sehun out of the front of Choi Minah's house by all means. Sehun would go with him, but things got a mess when Yuna suddenly in the middle of the street started to have an attack. Joo-won tried to contain her but as soon as she saw him the screams got even worse. Because of that Jim dragged Sehun to the car and the last thing he saw before turning the corner was Yuna passing out. He wanted to know what would happen to the girl, where would the police take her? The scene kept going on in his mind all the way to SM. He didn't want to admit it, but knowing that Joo-won was with Choi Minah the night before she killed herself made him uncomfortable even looking at the police's face.

\- Everything's going to be fine - Jim spoke quietly the moment they arrived at SM.

Sehun got out of the car walking straight to Dak-Kwan's office, but before he could go to the stairs Jim warned him that the SM owner was talking to the rookies first. The young boys needed to be warned of everything if the police wanted to question them. Sehun laughed internally at that. Joo-won would definitely find a way to free SM from any investigation. Choi Minah killed himself because of depression. That would be the final truth.

After another hour of waiting, Sehun received a message from Baekhyun saying that they were in Dak-Kwan's office and that he was calling him.

As soon as Sehun entered, he caught sight of his bandmates. Suho and Kai were sitting on the chairs facing the table that the SM's owner was while Baekhyun and Chen were standing. Chanyeol wasn't there.

\- Chanyeol is with you? - Suho asked shortly after he greeted them.

\- No, I didn't speak with him today - Sehun replied quietly analyzing his friends. He knew that everyone there was surprised by what happened, but was it just him who was feeling this deep feeling of responsibility for what happened?

They had been in this kind of a system for so long. At first, it used to harm the conscience, but after years, the threats involving who you care about and punching and kicking sessions get worse you end up giving in to the system and doing everything they ask you to do. Sehun wasn't trying to be the victim, it was their fault that they were there, but knowing that Choi Minah was so tired of selling her own body that she gave up living scared Sehun. Could he ever go so far as to want to give up on life?

\- Let's start without him. - Dak-Kwan said, right after looking them all in the face. - What you did last night, I want the details, we all need to have a valid version for the police. Joo-won was removed from the case. A new police officer will investigate, and it is clear that in the end it will be decided that Choi Minah is just another girl who killed herself, but we cannot take any chances.

Sehun looked at his friends who were clearly surprised to learn that Joo-won was not handling the case. Something was clearly not right. SM was protected not only by the local police but by the military network and distribution of government posts. If Joo-won was not in the case, it meant that someone with sufficient authority was not supporting SM or Dak-Kwan. Sehun could guess that it was killing his boss.

Everyone started to tell in detail what they had done. Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun, and Chanyeol were together the night before at the club. Dak-Kwan knew this because he had seen them and talked to them, including he was the one who sent Sehun to Choi Minah's house so the only person who really needed to tell something new was Suho. The band leader said he was at home, watched a movie, played games, and then went to sleep, woke up in the morning with Dak-Kwan's call saying what had happened.

\- Great, the 4 of you who went out yesterday were together, went for a drink, and then Sehun left everyone at home and went straight home. If you are questioned, forget that the club exists. Joo-won sent me some instructions that he got, even in such a short time. The only thing he doesn't know is the name of the next in command of the case, we don't know who he is, so we have to be careful. During this week I don't want you at the club. It will open, but with the necessary regulations. Kyungsoo and Minseok have already informed me that the base they are will send protection, so I'm okay about this.

\- Who gave Choo Minah to Joo-won last night? - Kai asked out of nowhere turning his gaze to Dak-Kwan. We all knew that she was basically being sold off every month for someone important, Joo-won might think he was important, but he wasn't. Dak-Kwan would not have sold Choi Minah to him, and Joo-won would never have money to pay.

\- Joo-won thinks that because he covers the tracks of the club he is privileged to something. I already got rid of the idiot who was afraid of the gun that Joo-won pointed at him last night threatening that he wanted Choi Minah. In the end, it might be a good thing that Joo-won isn't in the case. I will bribe the next investigator just as I did before and everything will be fixed. You can go know - Dak-Kwan said it all at once, not giving space if any of them wanted to ask a question.

\- Except for you Sehun. You can stay. - The director completed as soon as Sehun was about to turn his back to leave. Dak-Kwan got up hovering around Sehun until he was in front of the youngest.

\- Give me your cell phone - He asked making a gesture with his hand. Sehun took a few seconds to understand what he really wanted, but he still gave the phone.

\- Joo-won informed me something interesting. - Dak-Kwan spoke while moving his fingers on the phone screen.

\- Aaah here it is: It's late, I know, and we haven't talked in a long time, but I need to talk to you. Please come here in the first hour in the morning. - Dak-Kwan read the message from Choi Minah and faced Sehun right after. He had totally forgotten about that message.

\- Joo-won asked me to check this message you told him you received. I think I was clear when I asked for all the details.

\- I didn't remember. With all that, I forgot that message. I just saw it this morning.

\- I'm not kidding Sehun. I don't want mistakes. - Dak-Kwan said while pressing the delete button of the message, soon after opening the track history on the phone map.

As soon as Sehun was about to ask what excuse he would give to the police if they asked what he was doing at Choi Minha's house in the morning Dak-Kwan seems to have read his thoughts and responded to him quickly.

\- Joo-won is out of the case, but he was at the crime scene. He filed an official police report but obviously kept your name out of it. You were never in that house, did you understand Sehun? Now get out. - Sehun looked at the phone in his hand. Dak-Kwan had eliminated any evidence that Sehun left his house early in the morning.

Without saying a word Sehun left the room, stopping a little in front of the door, thinking about what to do next. He was taken aback as soon as he saw Chanyeol coming down the hallway towards him and hugging him without saying a word. Sehun hugged his friend back.

\- I'm sorry, I ... I can't believe it. We saw her yesterday - Sehun examined Chanyeol, he didn't have much to say at the time.

\- We know why she did it - He decided to answer sincerely. Choi Minah was dead and half of SM knew exactly why, but they were going to pretend she was a depressive without a cause who decided to kill herself.

As soon as Chanyeol try to open the door, Sehun decided to keep him informed of some things.

\- Dak-Kwan is wanting to talk to everyone about what happened, to find the same answer for everyone. The police will come at any time to question some people.

\- Joo-won delayed things? - Chanyeol asked quietly approaching.

\- No, Joo-won is no longer in the case. I don't know what happened inside the police, but something went wrong. Earlier today he confirmed that he was taking care of everything, but in the middle of the morning Dak-Kwan got a call, someone new was assigned to the investigation.

Chanyeol seemed confused by the answer. It seemed that things did not fit and in fact, no one would imagine that just in such an important case Joo-won would not be able to protect SM personally. Sehun seems to have guessed Chanyeol's next question.

\- No, this new person handling the case is not part of the system - Sehun replied whispering.

\- Should we be concerned?

\- Dak-Kwan said he needs to meet this new investigator first and then prepare a plan for what to do.

\- Maybe even not being in the case Joo-won can help. - Chanyeol replied looking thoughtful. Sehun just nodded his head getting out of the way for Chanyeol to enter their boss's office.

Sehun followed the hall up to the stairs. Maybe if he trained a little, his thoughts would be quieter. As expected, there was no one in the first dance hall. They were probably all empty. Nobody would think of training at a time like this.

Picking up a bottle of water Sehun went down the hall, stopping at the very beginning as soon as he saw the figure of the girl sitting on the floor at the end of the hall in front of the training room entrance door.

It was Yuna.


End file.
